I Will Never Forget You
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Faith has feelings for Willow, but might not get the chance to tell her. One-Shot. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, just a fanfiction.


I Will Never Forget You

Faith was running through the graveyard, trying to get to Willow. She got a call from Giles saying that Willow as walking into a trap and Buffy couldn't get there because Buffy was in LA with Angel. Faith didn't want anything to happen to Willow because lately Faith has been having feelings for her. Thats all she has been thinking about. The only one that knew about her feelings for the other girl is Xander and that is only because Xander overheard her talking to herself about it. Xander didn't care if Willow and her got together as long as Faith didn't hurt his best friend. He asked if they got together if he could record it, but Faith smacked the back of his head.

Faith was pulled out of her thoughts by a scared Willow running into her. "Are you OK? What happened to the vampires that were coming after you?" Faith asked as she helped Willow up and looked around for the vamps.

"I don't know. I was trying to take a short cut through the graveyard and they came out of no where. There is so many of them that when I was using my magic, more and more showed up. We have to go now before they find us!" Willow babbled.

Faith knew she was just panicing, so she just grabbed her arm and ran. "Willow, calm down. We will be out of here soon." Faith said, trying to help.

Willow nodded then picked up her pace, hoping to be out of there before they found them. Her prayers failed though. The vampires were right behind them and Willow knew that if Faith didn't let her go, the vamps were going to get them both. Willow pulled her hand out of Faith's grip and ran toward the vamps, to give Faith a better chance of making it out of there. Faith turned around suprised at the loss of Willow's hand and then she realized what Willow was doing. "Willow, no!"

Sadly yelling wasn't going to help Willow now as the vamps grabbed her. Faith couldn't see Willow through the vampire mob. She knew there was no chance of Willow surviving that and she wasn't going to let Willow die for nothing, so she ran out and stayed running until she was at Giles' door. When Giles opened his door, he saw Faith in tears. "There was nothing I could do. I tried, but I failed."

Giles kneeled down beside Faith. "Faith, what happened to Willow? Is she OK?"

Faith didn't trust herself to speak, so she shook her head. "Oh my. Come inside and tell me what happened when you got there."

He helped Faith up and brought her inside before calling Buffy to come back to Sunnydale. He didn't tell Buffy The news until everyone was in his house. Buffy knew that Faith wasn't going to forgive herself for not doing something sooner. "Where is Faith?" She asked.

"Shes upstairs right now. Look in my spare room." Giles pointed up the stairs.

Buffy nodded her thanks then went off to find her. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath then opened the door slowly. Faith was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. Buffy put her hand on Faith's sholder. "Faith, there was nothing you could do. No one blames you. I should have been here and none of this would have happened."

Faith looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "Your wrong. Someone does blame me. Willow blames me because her death is on my hands and theres nothing I can do to change that."

Buffy knew that anything she said wasn't going to help Faith, so she desided its best for Faith to greave in her own way. "If you need to talk to someone, come find me, OK?"

Faith softly put her hand on Buffy's. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for everything, B."

Faith stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry you lost one of your best friends. You both were lucky to have eachothers back."

Buffy smiled at her before leaving Faith to her thoughts. 'I should have done something. Why didn't I get there faster? I just wasn't fast enough.' Faith thought to herself.

'There has to be a way to bring her back. Thats it! I know how to bring Willow back!'

Faith ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Guys, I know how to bring Willow back."

Everyone turned and looked at Faith. Nobody said anything so Faith continued. "The Amulet of The Titans. It can bring anyone back from the dead."

Giles cleared his throught and said, "Yes, but no one has seen the amulet in a hundred years."

Faith shook her head, "Wrong, I know where it is because I barried it in a safe place as a just in case."

Xander walked up to Faith, "Where is it? If theres even a small chance that it can bring Willow back then I'm in."

Giles normally would have argued, but he cared about Willow as well. "OK, if you believe that this can bring her back then we must hurry."

Faith nodded and said, "OK, I guess we are going on a road trip to England."

The trip was long and boring, but they finally arrived. "OK, I burried it under a destroyed bar. The bar is six miles south of here."

Faith was in a hurry to get there and so was everyone else. When they pulled up to the torn down bar, Everyone jumped out of the van and began to dig. It took them eleven hours to find the chest that Faith stored it in. Faith put a lock on it so if any human found it, they wouldn't open it. Buffy kneeled down and pulled the lock off without much trouble. Faith grabbed the amulet then hurried back to the car. "If we want to bring Willow back, we need to go where she died. Lets go before time runs out."

Buffy took notice of Faiths choice of words. "What do you mean, before the time runs out?"

Faith sighed, "If we don't bring her back within the same day she died then we miss are chance to ever bring her back."

Buffy's eyes went wide. "OK, we have to go now."

When everyone was in the van, Giles drove as fast as he could without getting pulled over. When they made it back to Sunnydale, they only had two hours to get to the graveyard. "OK, we have to hurry."

In the graveyard, Faith tracked down the last location she saw Willow alive. Buffy could tell being there was bringing back memories, so she grabbed Faith's hand to calm her. Faith nodded her thank you. "Is Giles almost done with the spell?" Faith asked Buffy.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry and bring her back. The spell took longer than we thought. We have seven minutes left." Buffy was praying that they get this done soon.

Faith hugged her, "Thank you for being here for me. I really needed a friend like you."

Buffy smiled. "Hey guys, Giles is done with the spell. You coming?" Xander yelled.

Buffy and Faith hurried over there. All Giles has to do is break the Amulet of The Titans. "Titans, bring back the one with the name Willow Rosenburg who died here."

Faith heard her watch going off. When she looked at it, she realized that they ran out of time, so before Giles could smash the amulet, Faith stopped him. "No, it's to late. We ran out of time. Theres nothing we can do now."

Giles nodded then picked up the amulet and handed it to Faith. Faith turned to Buffy and Xander, "I'm sorry about Willow. She loved you guys very much and she was lucky to have you guys."

Xander and Buffy hugged Faith. "Thank you for trying to bring our best friend back. We owe you so much." Xander said before leaving to greave in his own way.

Buffy put her hand on Faith's cheek. "Thank you. I'm here for you. You can stay at my place. I don't want you to be alone tonight without someone to lean on."

Faith nodded and before she left the graveyard she promised that she wasn't going to let love go that easy next time and that she would never let anything happen to Willow's friends. As Faith was getting into Buffy's car, she whispered, "Goodbye Willow. I will never forget my first love."


End file.
